


True Love

by Gwendal_Wincott



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drama & Romance, Fairy Tale Elements, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Temporarily Unrequited Love, Thor Is Not Stupid, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-10-09 05:24:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10404876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwendal_Wincott/pseuds/Gwendal_Wincott
Summary: Do fairy tales really happen in real life........... They do but they don't necessarily mean what the legends say.When an upstart magician puts Steve Rogers under a spell, the things which come to light shock Tony beyond belief.





	1. Chapter 1

Thor was getting pissed off. How is he going to find Loki ? Some upstart magician did this………………debacle and now they’ve vanished. Captain Rogers is under a spell and is asleep. Most likely.

 

When he wants to find Loki these days Loki usually appears. And they spend a long time together. Days in fact. But whenever its something remotely related to the avengers Loki all but snorts and only comes after a lot of groveling.

 

Even after Thanos’s defeat the tension between Steve Rogers, Tony Stark and James Barnes didn’t dissipate. Tony still avoided the two like the plague. He stayed in his tower or in his home in Malibu.

 

The murdering duo always looked lost and sad whenever Tony outright ignored them.

 

Tony was on bad terms with all of them. They could have been part of the walls for all the attention Tony paid them _._ He tolerated them and only spoke to them when it was about something very important. The only people he talked to were Vision, Rhodey, Bruce, Thor and Loki.

 

Thor internally had no qualms about calling them the murdering duo. They would have murdered Anthony in that place called Siberia. Steve wanted to murder him. Leaving him like that was a sure way to send him to the gates of Hel. If it wasn’t for Friday and Vision…......Thor didn’t even want to think what might’ve happened.

 

Well Virginia would have killed all the renegades. Of that Thor was sure. Or put them in a place worse than the raft. She has the power to do that.

 

Virginia Potts and Friday had told everyone everything. She had shouted on Thor too about his atrocious actions. Thor was horrified when he actually realized what he had done during Ultron fiasco. He had sincerely apologised to Tony.

 

_"I am sorry. I am very sorry Anthony."_

 

_Tony had looked at Thor for a while then nodded._

 

That’s not the way civil beings communicated or acted. Especially seeing that it was him who had said humans are so petty and tiny and that he thought that humans were more evolved than this.

 

 His own actions towards Tony painted a different picture. Exactly how evolved was he if he resorted to violence. Did he lose his voice when Ultron escaped the tower? More like his brain if he ever even had one as Loki used to say.

 

 After learning it was the witch’s fault Thor wanted to kill her on spot. He did not feel any remorse thinking that.

 

He and Bruce had clearly shown their displeasure when they’d learn everything.

 

 

_Bruce had punched Steve. Thor had just glared at the murdering duo until they’d lowered their eyes._

 

_Bucky was downright skittish after that around Thor and Bruce._

 

_Thor had not deigned to even speak to Natasha. He had snorted while looking at her. That had been insult enough._

 

_He had outright laughed at Scott saying he was nothing more than a thief. Scott had been flabbergasted. And when Hank Pym came well let’s say Scott cursed the day he answered Sam Wilson._

 

_Hank Pym had slapped Scott in front of everyone in Stark Tower._

 

_Virginia Potts had told him what Steve had done in Siberia and that Scott Lang had entered Tony’s iron man armour while he was in air and had pulled out random wires._

 

_Pepper had threatened to put Scott in a worse prison than the raft if the thief ever comes near Tony Stark or spreads rubbish about him._

 

_Scott Lang, Natasha and team cap were the last people on earth to talk about conscience._

 

_Hank was so humiliated he had dragged Scott away from the Stark tower by his ear._

 

_Hope had just said_

_“I’ll wear the Wasp suit Scott and you are not an avenger. You are deluded if you think you are. You are not. You never were.”_

_Scott had gone into shock too. He avoided Steve and all the people on his side after that._

 

_Thor had been very happy to give Clint a reality check._

 

_“Would you like to know how it feels when you are held by the neck Barton? it’s going around………….. How about I do the same to you ? Or maybe I can break your back. I can do either of those things. You’d remember then not to make fun of other people’s plight.”_

 

_Clint had blanched at that. The others renegades minus Bucky had flinched._

 

_Clint was already upset that Loki was now working with the avengers._

 

_Thor had snorted at that._

 

_“Barton, he is my brother who I have known for centuries. I trust him.  I don’t care if you are upset. I don’t care for you. He was tortured too. If Anthony Stark can work with the witch who played with his mind, I am sorry, in your words fucked with his head and the man who murdered his parents with his own hands albeit unintentionally, I think you can work with Loki too. Be a man Barton. Don’t be so darn selfish. This is bigger than you.”_

 

 

_Clint had stayed away from Thor after that. He was afraid of Thor. That was as clear as daylight._

 

_He didn’t even know exactly how many things he should be sorry for. The list was very long. His wife, his kids, Tony._

 

_It was long because the three hated him. Wanda had played with Tony’s mind, Barnes had murdered his parents. Then he and Steve had tried to murder him. He should’ve stayed at home. Clint regretted answering Steve._

 

_Clearly Zemo was interested in Steve and Tony. And Pepp no Virginia Potts and Laura had reminded him and the others that they were nothing in front of  rogue winter soldiers and Tony’s reaction to the video………….that was something anyone would’ve done if they were in his place._

 

_Laura had slapped Clint. Clint had pretty much gone into shock after that. She only blamed Clint himself and Steve for everything._

 

_She had filed for separation after a year Clint had fucked off to become a criminal. She was that angry._

 

_What had Virginia said_

_“Would you have shot at arrows at them ? Or should I say Tony’s arrows at them Barton ? I really want to break your back for real, though I think your wife has done a good job. Maybe she should’ve been an avenger instead of you. You are disgusting.”_

_Clint had tears in his eyes by the time Virginia was done.  
_

 

_Bruce had just called Sam a fanboy of cap. Sam had the urge to puke when he’d heard that._

 

_Bruce had smashed a wall when he found out that Sam and Steve were in cahoots. That it was Sam who had said Tony won’t believe them. He and Steve had imagined that Tony will not help them._

_Everyone knew how grossly wrong that assumption was._

 

_Sam was bashed by VA and was not thanked for his services._

_Not to mention humiliated by Virginia Potts so cruelly he was afraid to even be anywhere near her or Tony Stark._

 

_Sam stayed away from Bruce, Pepper, Thor and Tony._

 

_Thor had smirked at Wanda, “witch, where did Barton and captain put you? In the raft.….you locked  me in my room. Stupid woman. There were death threats against your miserable evil self.”_

 

_Wanda  flinched as she heard Thor._

 

_Thor glared at her, “How dare you play with his mind? How dare you drop so many cars on him wench? You seem to have gotten over your twin’s death pretty quickly.”_

 

_Wanda had closed her eyes at that. She was shivering where she was standing._

 

_Wanda had not even looked at anyone since Loki had already revealed her role in Ultron debacle. She was the mastermind._

 

_She feared Virginia and Loki the most. Pepper had burnt her wrist. Pepper’s eyes had been glowing at the time._

 

_“Let that be a reminder witch, you hurt him ever again, I’ll burn you to death. Remember that Hydra agent.”_

 

_Wanda could not even harm her. Virginia Potts was immune to her attacks and techniques because of the bracelet._

 

 

_It was clear Bucky hated her very much after he’d learn she was Hydra. When Bucky had come out of cryo and was healed, he made a point to know all about steve's friends._

 

_Clint was a spy who had worked for shield. God knows the man wasn't retired. Natasha was a target he had to kill with Steve when project insight was supposed to happen, a spy who also worked for shield. He remembered he had shot her before on a mission.  Scott was ex thief. Sam was ex-military. But Wanda…..she was ex hydra…………  
_

 

_Virginia had dealt with Steve and Natasha too._

 

_“You filthy liar, you monster.”_

 

_She’d  burned the letter and turned the phone into charred remains in front of horror struck Steve and his team mates. She’d then thrown him across the room._

_Steve had remained on the floor. Even Bucky holding him could not stop  the tremors going through him._

 

_“And you backstabbing double agent. You knew about his parents too..................how can you even live with yourself  ? "  
_

 

_Pepper had slapped Natasha. Natasha had fallen from the force of the slap._

 

_“I told you before Natalie I was on to you. You messed with the wrong man.”_

_Natasha had flinched on the ground._

 

_Thor and Bruce had not even bothered averting their eyes when Pepper had lashed out on the renegades._

 

 

_Loki had snorted, “aww, the broad was upset when Tony Stark called her a double agent. Truth hurts dear.”_

 

_Natasha looked as if Loki had slapped her too. But it was Bruce whose words broke Natasha in the end._

 

_“What did Tony say that was wrong? Double…………. triple agent…..that’s what you are Natasha. Whose ego is reaching the skies.”_

 

_Natasha had started crying then. Clint did not speak as he had been slapped by his wife minutes before. Laura was disgusted with him._

 

_Steve was already in shock since Virginia Potts had slapped him , thrown him across the room and burnt his wrist when she’d threatened him._

_Bruce had given her an ultimatum. Either she choose him or Steve._

 

_Bruce had also cruelly said was everything between them that an act to keep hulk in control. Natasha had cried so hard then that Clint was worried she will get sick._

_After that Natasha had avoided Steve and everyone who was on his his team. She only stayed with Bruce and tried to earn his forgiveness. And  what do you know, she really did like him. It was not an act._

 

_After Thanos was defeated, she and Bruce got married._

 

_Tony still gave her clipped answers. He won’t forget. Bruce refused to come between them._

 

_“You chose Steve Natasha.  Now live with the consequences. You chose to betray Tony. You chose to become a traitor.”_

 

 

_Wanda avoided everyone once Loki revealed that she was responsible for Ultron._

 

_It was actually the other way around everyone avoided her and only spoke to her if it was important. Bucky never talked to her. He hated her._

 

_When Vision had found out what Wanda had done…………Vision had been angry. Very angry._

 

 

_Loki himself had threatened Wanda that he will kill her if she ever goes near Tony Stark. No one knew this. Loki had told Thor what he'd done.  
_

 

_“He is like my little brother. Once I got to know him…….I just see a little brother I never had Thor. A real sibling. I’ll kill the witch if she ever goes near him. She is nothing in front of me. You and me are gods Thor. No matter how much we deny that.”_

 

_Thor had smiled at his lover, “yes we are.”_

 

_Loki had still looked sad._

 

_Thor had sighed and kissed Loki’s forehead, “shh love. It will be okay. She won’t do anything again. Otherwise I will drop the Mjolnir on her. We’ll see how she fares then. I doubt Vision will save her. The only reason she is even alive is because she might be useful against the enemies. We need every hand. I would’ve killed her otherwise. What she did to Tony…….its unforgivable.”_

 

_Loki had smiled gently at that. Thor again kissed his forehead and smiled back._

 

 

_After Ragnarok Thor had admitted to himself he loved Loki. They had gotten together after that. He’d realized Loki loves him._

 

_Tony, Vision, Rhodey, Virginia and Peter Parker were wary of Loki when the three had come back from Asgard. But Thor had assured them he was a changed man and most of the wrong doings he did was because of Thanos’s torture. Bruce had also vouched for Loki._

_After Thanos was dead and gone forever, Loki became a good friend of the five._

_Wanda was downright terrified of Loki and spent most of her time trying to earn Vision’s affections._

 

_Vision had become very cold after Siberia horror show. Vision couldn’t unsee Tony’s state when Friday had called him. He feared thinking what might’ve happened if Tony hadn’t gotten Virginia’s Extremis via blood transfusion. He couldn’t forget Virginia’s horror when she’d seen Tony’s state. She’d looked as if she had died in that moment._

 

_Vision never wanted to see that expression ever again._

 

_When Loki dropped the Ultron bomb that was the last straw for Vision._

 

_Wanda had apologized to Tony Stark sincerely and admitted that it was not his fault she lost her parents. He had just made the weapons._

 

_When Loki had revealed to everyone what the witch had done to Tony Stark, Thor had been surprised when he had noticed James Barnes reaction. He’d looked ready to murder Wanda maximoff. He had moved towards her with knife in one hand but had stopped at the last moment._

 

_Everyone knew James Barnes disliked Wanda because she was a former Hydra agent.   Willing agent.  No one was surprised by his reaction.  
_

_But Virginia Potts had taken care of her._

 

_Steve had gone into shock and had not spoken to Wanda for months._

_Clint had left the compound after hearing that. He went to his and Natasha’s safe house. He was not welcome in his own farm anymore._

 

_Laura had seen to that._

 

 

_Loki had laughed cruelly when he’d first learned what Natasha and Clint had done._

_“They are both garbage Thor. They actually think they are genuinely good. All of them are same. They are just atoning for their sins, their mistakes. Not to mention their egos and arrogance could rival yours before you were sent to earth. They had a lot of guts to call Anthony egoist. His ego is nothing in front of team cap’s.”_

_Thor had  grimaced at that. There was no greater insult Loki could inflict upon anyone. He knew himself how he was before his banishment._

_Tony stayed either at his tower or in Malibu. He rarely came to the compound. Vision and Friday took care of everything. When he had to stay in compound for a month he made sure to never be near team Rogers. He didn’t insult them or say anything. He just ignored them all._

_Thor had noticed once or twice when he’d come to visit Vision and Bruce at compound that Barnes and Rogers had perked up when they’d heard someone was coming. When they’d seen Thor their faces had dropped. Bucky had actually left the room dejected. Steve had remained to make small talk then he too had gone away shoulders drooped._

 

_Vision divided his time between the three places. Compound, tower and Malibu._

_Bruce and Thor had shouted on Tchalla too._

 

_“If Barnes was a victim so was Anthony Stark black panther. What had you said………… vengeance has consumed them…it’s very easy to say from a safe place that you are done letting vengeance consume you. Barnes didn’t kill your father after all. Anthony didn’t even get time to process his grief.  He did nothing wrong. He reacted as anyone would in all the nine realms.”_

_Tchalla had lowered his eyes. But Thor was not finished. He glared at Tchalla._

_“I killed the creature that killed my mother in front of my eyes. What would you say about me I wonder? Granted Barnes situation was different but……that does not mean anything when someone sees something like that, then discovers the man you thought was a friend had lied to you for years, then again lied to your face. Anthony Stark  showed restraint I wouldn’t have. ”_

_Tchalla flinched as he heard Thor._

_Thor smirked, “do you actually believe he couldn’t have reached Barnes if he actually  wanted him and Rogers to pay? You are mistaken your highness. If he wanted they would’ve paid with their lives. All the fugitives would have. You know it in your heart I speak the truth. You couldn’t have stopped him. The truth is Anthony Stark has a big heart. The likes of which none of you have.”_

_Tchalla had clenched his hands at that. The rest had flinched._

 

_Steve and Bucky had looked as if they might cry._

 

_Bruce had shouted on him, “you left him to die in Siberia. You are as much of a monster as these two. You are not a saint.”_

 

_Tchalla had again flinched._

 

 

_Dr Strange had just snorted. “Rogers Steven, the biggest bully in the playground. Not to mention a fraud.”_

_He then looked at all the people who had followed him and smirked, “and these great personalities….uhh no. Bullies and puppets. Not to mention uneducated. Who the fuck do they think they are to force themselves on people and cause so much damage and death? And then have the audacity to say they are collateral damage.”_

 

_Steve had left the room on shaky legs after hearing that. Bucky had closed his eyes and left too._

_Clint, Wanda, Sam, Scott and Natasha had left with their heads hung down in shame too._

 

_Pepper had warned Bucky too._

 

_“You  weren’t programmed when you tried to kill him in Siberia. Do not insult my intelligence by saying it was self defence. Do that again I’ll not spare you. He has done enough for you. You are right because of Tony Stark. You are healed because of him. No matter how great Tchalla thinks his technology might be it is nothing in front of Tony Stark. Nothing. ”_

_Pepper’s face was utterly blank. Bucky had flinched when he had looked in her eyes. He recognised that look. The dead eyes and dead expression._

_“He provided you with the neuro blockers, he gave binarily augmented retro framing to Tchalla. He gave you a new arm. Not because of guilt. Because you deserved to be right and Tchalla asked for Tony’s help. Your lying boyfriend and his band of misfits are monsters. I really hope you don’t turn out to be like them. I am giving you the benefit of doubt sergeant. Don’t make me regret my decision. I can assure you, you’ll regret it if you do. ”_

 

_Bucky had closed his eyes after hearing that. But Pepper was not finished. When he opened his eyes and saw her he felt like a lowlife. She had tears in her eyes._

 

_“Barnes, you would’ve done the same if they were your parents. So would’ve Rogers. Anyone would’ve done the same. You know I speak the truth sergeant._

_“Yes. Yes……yes………..”_

 

_Bucky had felt tears gather in his eyes as he had answered Virginia Pepper Potts._

_What could he say against cold hard truth.  
_

 

_All the members of team Rogers had looked ready to bolt after hearing Pepper.  Steve had tears in his eyes by the time Pepper finished._

 

_Tony had just stood quietly with Thor, Loki, Laura, Guardians of galaxy, Bruce and Vision._

 

_Bucky had cried that night in his and Steve’s room._

_He knew Steve was crying under the bedcovers too._

 

_Even when the renegades had tried to apologise sincerely to Tony Stark , Tony had just listened and avoided them afterwards. The only one he had politely responded to was Barnes._

_“You just get better Barnes. Take care. In the end you never stabbed me in the fucking back.”_

 

_All the renegades had flinched at that._

 

_Thor and Bruce had similar scowls on their faces. Loki was standing with Peter Quill and Gamora looking at Wanda with hate in his eyes._

 

_Quill and Gamora were eyeing whole of team cap with disdain._

 

_Rocket was just laughing at whole of team cap. Groot had just said I am groot to which Rocket had replied_

 

_“I know, I know they are assholes.”_

 

_Clint and Natasha had wished the ground would swallow them after hearing Rocket’s comment._

 

_Wanda had hand around her waist. Her eyes were red with unshed tears.  
_

 

_Sam, Scott and Steve had not even raised their eyes from the ground._

 

_Drax was not even looking at them. He was talking quietly to Peter Parker._

 

_Peter was pretty much creeped out by whole of team cap  and Natasha. He did not even talk to them. He just talked to Virginia, Rhodey and Happy ._

 

_“I will never trust any of them ever again. And I know they don’t trust me. Whats the point off these apologies?  I want to protect people so do they if we are to believe anything  they say. Fine. That’s all that matters.”_

_Thor remembered what Tony had said to Pepper, him and his friends. No one had any retort to that._

 

 

_Even after thanos was defeated Tony still gave clipped answers to the renegades._

_He had learned his lesson._

 

_The only conversation he had with Bucky was about his arm.  That too when either Bruce or Pepper were beside him._

 

 

Loki laughed out loud, “oh this is marvelous. Tell me Thor, how do you all find yourselves in these kinds of situations ? ”

Thor was not amused, “help me brother please. Identify the spell.”

Loki scoffed, “its so simple, it’s a true love spell. And don’t call me brother.  Whoever Rogers loves truly can break the spell. ”

Thor lit up at that.

“That’s great. Captain will be fine in no time. I just have to go and tell Barnes this.”

 

Loki grimaced at that _, you are naive Thor. it is anything but great. I feel sorry for Tony. My little brother. You saw the signs too Thor  but you couldn’t comprehend them for what they were. I doubt anyone else did. The result would’ve been the same if it was Barnes instead of Rogers who was under the spell………….…….…I feel for Tony…..I really do.  I can’t understand how their minds work. To be fair to the two…………………….. how human hearts work…………………feel………_

 

Loki smiled sadly and vanished. _Let Thor figure it out himself._

 

Thor came back with a smile on his face. When Bucky saw him he breathed a sigh of relief. If Thor was smiling it meant he’d found a way to help Steve. That weird fucker had put a spell on Stevie. Bucky was going to strangle the little shit if he ever comes near Steve or To……again.

 

“My friends, I bring good news. True love spell it is.”

Tony and Pepper smiled at that, “did Loki tell you Thor ? ”

Thor smiled back at Tony, “yes Anthony. Loki said it’s a true love spell. Whoever Rogers loves truly will break the spell. Captain will wake up then. It seems the magician wasn’t that bright. It’s a harmless spell.”

 

Bruce heaved a sigh of relief and smiled, “Great. Steve will wake up then. Bucky just has to kiss him. It’s like a fairytale.”

 

Bruce looked at his wife who also smiled in relief. Natasha was standing with Clint who sat down as soon as he heard Thor. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minor Pairings : Bruce/Natasha , Loki/Thor
> 
> First chapter deals with the aftermath of civil war. 
> 
> Virginia is a good friend, hell she is Tony's best friend along with Rhodey. And she apologised for how she behaved in Iron man 2 and Iron man 3. So did Rhodey. That was wrong and cruel. Both are very sorry for how they acted. 
> 
> Both Tony and Pepper have the Extremis. 
> 
> Bracelet is something that doesn’t allow wanda to get inside people’s heads. It doesn’t hurt her but she cant use her powers on the person who is wearing it. It's like talking to a brick wall. She can use her powers but nothing will happen. 
> 
> Fury and Hill took the new accords to Wakanda. Tony did not apologise to anyone.
> 
> Wakandan technology might be very good but I doubt any of their engineers are anything like Tony.
> 
> I am going to take Iron Man I as canon. Tony was seventeen when his parents died. So that would make his age during infinity wars 43/44.


	2. Chapter 2

 Blood drained from Bucky’s face as soon as he heard Thor. Whoever Rogers loves truly…..meaning Tony and him.

 Tony…………………. Tony will never ever touch Steve let alone kiss him. Especially after what they’d both done to the man. He dislikes him and Steve.

 

Tony tolerates them, he doesn’t like them. He knows Tony forgave him for the murder of his parents. The loss, grief, pain and anger will always be there but the kind smile Tony had given him when he’d said he forgives him was the most genuine thing.

 

Bucky knows his and Steve’s love is grossly unrequited for the man. Even if he forgave Bucky he still hasn’t forgiven any of his team mates or Steve for their betrayal.

 

Still Tony, Virginia, Rhodes and Vision were shaken as they’d seen Steve’s unconscious form. Just goes to show the kind of man he is. The kind of people Tony’s friends are. Good.  He himself is a good man. A kind, gentle man who cares for his friends. The people he thought of as friends once.

 

He would never wish death on Steve or on him. For that matter not even on his team mates.

 

Hating somebody doesn’t mean you wish for their death.

 

But Steve’s team mates, Steve himself and he weren’t like that before.

 

Wanda had dropped cars on him.  Clint, Natasha and Sam betrayed him for no reason. Blamed him when they knew nothing about him. Scott was stupid.

 

Steve wanted to kill him though he now knows what would’ve happened if Steve had actually killed Tony in that base or if Tony had died from his injuries. Inflicted by him and Steve with Howard’s shield.

Steve would’ve gone mad or worse he would’ve committed suicide. He could not have lived with himself knowing he himself killed the man he loved.

 

He himself would’ve gone mad if that had happened. He wouldn’t have been able to see Steve in that state.

 

He never thought he could love anyone like he loved Steve. He knew he couldn’t. But he fell in love with Tony Stark. He himself doesn’t know how it happened. It did and he is glad he fell in love with the man. He has no regrets in admitting he loves Tony Stark and Steve Rogers equally.

 

 

Bucky was so lost in his thoughts he didn’t notice Clint approach him.

 

“Barnes, quit daydreaming and kiss your boyfriend so we can all go home.”

 

Bucky shook himself out of his reverie and looked at the others in room.

 

Sam, Natasha and Wanda were standing together. Rhodes was standing with Tony.

Tony, Virginia, Vision and Bruce were looking at Bucky with a soft expression on their face. Bucky flinched as his eyes met Tony’s.

 

Tony gave him an encouraging smile and pointed at Steve to convey he should go and kiss Steve.

 

How will he tell them the truth? That his kiss or touch or whatever is not enough. It will never be enough.

 

Not for Steve…………for that matter not for him either. He shuddered to think what might’ve happened if he was in Steve’s place. The result would’ve been the same. The only difference: Steve would’ve been in his place.

 

He took a deep breath and mustered the winter soldier deadpan look. He won’t lie to Tony. He will tell him the truth. His voice was blank as he spoke.

 

“It won’t work.”

 

Silence followed Bucky’s statement.

 

Everyone looked at him incredulously. Sam and Wanda actually looked as if they might cry.

 

Bruce and Natasha looked at each other in confusion. So did Rhodes and Vision.

 

Tony and Pepper looked at each other then at Bucky. Shock and confusion evident on their faces.

 

Thor who was standing quietly narrowed his eyes at Bucky. He noticed Bucky was looking at Tony again and again. He would look at Tony then immediately glance at floor.

He couldn’t understand why Barnes was looking at Anthony.

 

Clint had had enough, he tried to push Bucky but failed. Fucking bastardised super soldier serum.

 

He shouted on Bucky and everyone flinched minus Thor, Tony and Virginia.

 

“He fought the whole goddamn world for you, he tried to kill Tony for you….”

 

Bucky flinched as he heard Tony’s name. Clint continued.

 

They both didn’t notice that all the people in the room had flinched.

 

Tony’s hand had gone to his chest. Pepper had seen it and she, Vision and Rhodes had put their hands above his. The three had looked at him lovingly.

 

He’d smiled at them sadly. Tony shook his head and thumped the three on the back. Grateful the three will always be on his side. No one else noticed this.

 

“And you are fucking telling me…………..he won’t wake…why in the world he won’t fucking wake? Quit fucking around.”

 

Bucky again looked at Tony and closed his eyes. Tony looked back at Bucky curiously.

 

Thor who was still studying Bucky now felt dread pool in his stomach.

 

_No, no, no…….why is he looking at Anthony again and again……for the love of Odin….please don’t let what I am thinking be true….._

 

Clint was furious and shouted again.

"Answer me dammit.”

Bucky opened his eyes and glared at Clint.

“This doesn’t concern you, back off.”

Clint didn’t instead he sneered.

“You will not tell me to back off Barnes. Answer the goddamn question.”

 

Bucky was already in stress and didn’t even realise as he shouted the truth.

 

“I am not the only one Steve loves truly. I am not…….I am not…..not anymore.”

 

Bucky again glanced at Tony and Thor felt the ground move under his feet.

 

_No…………….. No……………. no………………._

_This is cruel to Anthony._

 

Everyone’s eyes widened.

 

Tony, Pepper, Vision and Rhodes looked at Bucky incredulously.

 

Wanda and Sam’s eyes were about to pop out.

 

Bruce and Natasha were speechless.

 

Thor didn’t even realise that his hands were shaking.

 

He realized what Loki’s sad smile meant. Loki knew. His love knew. Loki had always been very perceptive. He must have realized what was going on.

 

Before anyone could do anything Thor approached Bucky and took hold of his arm and dragged him outside.

 

Tony tried to stop Thor.

“Thor, buddy what are you doing?”

 

Everyone was looking at Thor incredulously. Bucky was pliant under Thor’s hold. He realized the Norse god knows the truth. 

 

There was pure anguish in Thor’s gaze as he’d approached him. Bucky knows he has to tell Tony. He has to tell Tony the truth. Before Tony realizes himself seeing Thor’s state.

 

Thor took a deep breath and answered Tony.

“It’s nothing Anthony. I’ll I’ll …………….I would like to talk to Sergeant Barnes alone.”

Tony looked puzzled but nodded.

“Okay point break. But make it fast. Barnes has to wake up Rogers. It’s been a week.”

 

Thor smiled sadly at Tony as he answered.

 

“Yes Anthony. Yes.”

 

Thor dragged Bucky to another room. Bucky looked at Thor and closed his eyes in pain. There was pure anguish in Thor’s eyes.

As soon as they reached the room Thor slammed the door shut and rounded on Bucky.

 

“What the Hel do you mean by those looks? You and Rogers think it’s funny? Is this a joke to you both? How can …………..can Rogers feel like that…..then try to…………….murder him? ”

Bucky closed his eyes as Thor lashed out. Thor looked scary.

 

 Thor took hold of his shoulders and Bucky opened his eyes.

Thor’s eyes were red.

“This is cruel to Anthony…..how can Rogers do this to him? Answer me Barnes.”

 

Thor felt for Tony. This this……………what kind of love is this.

 

Loki had clearly said the spell can only be broken by the one who Rogers loves truly. The thing was there are two people Rogers loves truly.

Tony Stark and Bucky Barnes.

 

Bucky started crying. He didn’t even realise as tears started pouring down his cheeks. He slid down the wall and cried to his heart’s content. Everything was too much.

 

After half an hour Bucky stopped. He looked at Thor and closed his eyes again. Thor’s expression was thunderous.

 

“I am sorry. I am sorry. I I I am sorry that …we caused him so much pain and suffering. That that we both are in love with him.”

 

Let it be known that that was the day Thor actually fell on the floor. He was looking at Bucky incredulously. He didn’t get up for a while.

 

After a while Thor schooled his expression. It was blank. He got up and when he spoke his voice was thunder personified.

 

“What are two playing at? It’s not only Rogers…………………. you love him too……………………………………”

 

Thor wanted to smack himself. Their expression when they would see Thor was the one visiting the compound. He should’ve noticed.

 

The way Barnes eyes followed Tony when Tony had to be in compound. The way Rogers and Barnes smiled sadly whenever Tony was with Vision / Rhodes / Pepper / Bruce / him or Loki. The way they used to watch him.

 

Thor tried to remember the look in their eyes and he felt his own blood turn to ice.

It was with kindness and tenderness. But most of all it was with sadness. And love.

 

Bucky closed his eyes and took a deep breath before answering. He has to tell Thor the truth too. His voice was soft as he spoke.

 

“We are not playing any games Thor. I love Tony Stark. So does Steve Rogers. We are sorry for what we did. So sorry that you cannot even comprehend it. We’ve done nothing that would make anyone believe us. But ………you have to believe us …..We are not playing any ………..games.”

 

Thor and Bucky continued to look at each other for a while.

 

Then suddenly Thor started laughing. It was a laughter full of scorn.

 

Bucky flinched as he saw Thor’s expression.

 

“Yes, of course. Why not? You think I am a fool?”

 

Bucky felt his resolve shake and again closed his eyes. When he opened them Thor flinched.

 

The grey blue eyes were full of pain and suffering.

 

“I am sorry for causing him so much pain. I I love him. So does Steve….I’ll tell you everything. It’s not a joke or a game. Please believe me. We have given our hearts to him and each other Thor. If there was a way to show it to you………………I would.”

 

Thor was not only surprised but shaken by Bucky’s statement. Barnes voice was full of longing and suffering.

 

Thor looked at Bucky for a while then sighed. The sigh actually made Bucky feel that the man in front of him had lived for centuries.

 

“Fine. Tell me. Because I don’t know how Rogers will wake up now. I I can’t ask Anthony to do this. I won’t.”

 

Thor’s voice broke at end.

 

Bucky nodded with a sad smile on his face.

“I won’t either. I’ll just tell him why it won’t work if only I kiss Steve. I won’t lie to him. I won’t”

 

Thor looked at Bucky for a while again then gestured to the two chairs.  

 

Bucky sighed as he told Thor everything.

 

_Bucky had fallen in love with Tony after he’d come back from Wakanda. Whenever Tony worked on his arm he was always gentle. He always asked Bucky if he was feeling any kind of pain. Bucky started noticing everything about Tony then._

_He noticed how Tony smiled gently at Virginia. How he used to laugh with Happy and Rhodes. How his eyes crinkled when he smiled at something when Bruce got in his science element. How Tony laughed when Loki and Thor shared their stories of Asgard._

_How caring he was towards the kids. Harley and Peter. How the kids adored the beautiful man. The kids had come to visit him at the compound when Tony had to stay there for work._

_It was in Tony’s home that Bucky realized he had fallen in love with the man. Tony could not come to the compound so he’d asked Bruce and Barnes to come to his house._

 

_“Alright Barnes.”_

 

_Bucky looked at Tony and willed himself to not blush. The man was too beautiful. His eyelashes were so long and he had the most beautiful eyes._

 

_“Yes. Thank you. Mr. Stark.”_

 

_Tony looked at Bucky for a while then give him a soft smile._

 

_“Well then. Good job.”_

 

_Virginia and Bruce smiled from where they were sitting._

 

_Next day when he reached the compound and Steve asked him how his arm was Bucky felt like a lowlife._

_He and Steve have always loved each other. They’d only ever been with each other in every way. How could he do this to Steve? The man had fought the whole world for him………….. How could he do this to him…._

_Bucky started crying in his and Steve’s room. Steve looked horrified. He didn’t know why his lover was crying. He gathered Bucky in his arms and tried to console him._

_“Shh Bucky….it’s okay. It’s okay. What is it?_

_After an hour Bucky stopped crying. When he looked at Steve he was hit with another thought. He has hurt both men he loves. One’s life he destroyed. The other he was betraying……….. What kind of creature……monster was he?_

_“Steve... I………….. ……………I have to tell you something.”_

_Steve looked at Bucky lovingly and nodded._

_“Yes. Anything.”_

_Bucky looked Steve in the eye. “I I love Tony.”_

 

_Steve kept on looking at Bucky but didn’t say anything._

 

_Bucky felt his heart break again. It had broken once when he’d realized he had fallen in love with Tony.  He knew Tony would never love him or care for him. The one who did care………. he broke that man’s heart with his own words._

 

_Bucky felt tears gather in his eyes again as he spoke._

_“Say something….anything…say that you hate me.”_

 

_Steve kept on looking at him and Bucky felt his blood turn to ice as he saw tears gather in Steve eyes and fall on his cheeks._

 

_But when Steve spoke Bucky forgot to breathe in that moment._

_“How can I hate you Bucky? How can I? When I feel the same for him……I love him………..just like I love you. ”_

 

_That day Steve and Bucky both cried to their hearts content._

 

_Steve told him what he’d thought of Tony the first time he saw him. Handsome, gorgeous guy who thought the world revolved around him. Then they fought like anything because of Loki’s scepter._

_Though he wondered from time to time in Wakanda whether it was the scepter or him._

 

_Steve regretted saying such vile things to Tony. Then he’d helped the man to keep the hellicarrier afloat. Then Coulson died and Steve was shocked to see Tony’s state. Tony was angry and upset. But most of all it looked as if he’d failed a friend._

_When Tony without any hesitation took the nuke in portal ……….Steve was left with the feeling of dread. He’d said all those awful things about a man he knew nothing about. When Tony had said he was special because of the serum….he’d felt like a fool._

 

_Because it was true._

 

_He was nothing without Erskine and Howard Stark. Nothing. He was special because of that._

 

_Even if he was a good man and even that was in air after all he’d done it would have amounted to nothing without Erskine and Howard._

 

_Now he even wondered whether he was a good man or not. His actions in Siberia proved Erskine wrong. His actions towards Tony were those of a bully. Not a good man._

 

_He started talking to Tony then. He started liking him. First he felt awful knowing Tony was with Virginia, next he felt like a lowlife betraying Bucky’s love. No, Bucky has always been and always will be the love of his life. He tried to stop himself from feeling anything for Tony. He has to protect his love for Bucky. He won’t allow anyone to take his place. He and Bucky have always belonged to each other._

_By the time Tony had the arc reactor removed Steve had resigned himself to his fate. He had fallen in love with Tony and there was nothing he could do about it. He had been downright horrified when he’d learnt that Tony was dead during Kilian fiasco._

 

_When he’d first seen Tony after that he’d had the urge to hug him. But he didn’t._

 

_When he realized Bucky was alive he forgot everything about Tony. When he learned that Bucky had killed Howard and Maria Stark he’d puked in secret Shield base where Nick Fury was. No one knew this._

 

_At the time he only had one thing in mind. He has to save Bucky. He tried to forget everything he’d felt for Tony._

 

_He knew he would never tell Tony about what had happened to his parents. He loved Bucky too much for that. He knew that no child will care that the assassin was brainwashed or tortured. He didn’t trust Tony enough. Clearly he was wrong. Again._

 

_If Tony wanted he could have murdered them both them both in Siberia. He is not naïve enough to think that the iron man armour could not have taken them both out. And what did he do in return._

 

_He almost killed the man he loved for another man he loves._

_Equally._

_He can admit the truth to himself._

 

_He was happy to blame Tony for everything during Ultron.  Even when Thor told them the gem was responsible for Ultron he didn’t think much of it. Bucky was back. Tony was already with Pepper. His feelings didn’t matter._

 

_He started being downright offensive and rude to the man. But no matter what cruel acts he did towards Tony, his feelings didn’t vanish. He listened to two Hydra agents because he wanted to separate himself from Tony. His focus was only Bucky._

 

_Then the Accords happened. He again didn’t think of telling Tony the truth about the Winter Soldiers. Sometimes he wondered whether he actually ever cared for the man. He was trying to find fault in everything Tony did. Hell, he didn’t even understand Accords that well._

 

_Then Siberia happened and he knew he was done for. His selfish acts finally caught up with him. He went berserk when Tony blasted off Bucky’s arm. He didn’t even realise that he could have given Tony brain damage the way he was hitting him. He wanted to hurt Tony. Hell he himself is not sure whether he wanted to kill him or not._

 

_That thought haunted him every day in wakanda, during the time Bucky was in cryo. The nightmares were a regular occurrence. Hell they continued even after they’d come back. Tony dead by his hands. He covered in Tony’s blood, holding his dead body and screaming till his voice gave out or he woke up._

 

_Seeing Tony healthy and the way he was before he had the arc reactor had done nothing to quell his nightmares. Hell now he was haunted by both sets of eyes accusing him in his dreams._

_Tony’s eye colour had changed to electric blue after he’d gotten Virginia’s Extremis._

_The way Tony had covered his face had brought Steve to a stop._

 

_Tony thought he would separate his head from his body. He’d thought that Steve had raised his shield to slice off his neck._

 

_Worse part was he didn’t know why he had wrenched the helmet from Tony’s face._

 

_What was he doing? Who was this creature who was inhabiting his body?_

 

_He was a monster. Just like Johann Schmidt. He was like Ultron. Like Hydra._

 

_Then he sent that atrocious letter and phone. He knew Tony will never call him. He didn’t deserve anything from the man. Not even hate._

_He was that low. He had tried to murder a man who had just seen his parents die in front of him. What kind of beast was he? That wasn’t self defense what he and Bucky did._

 

_He’d felt like crying and laughing when Thor had lashed out at Tchalla._

 

_That Tchalla could not have stopped Tony if he actually wanted him and Bucky dead. If he wanted the fugitives to pay for what they did to him they would’ve._

 

_Thor was right. Tchalla could not have stopped Tony Stark. That comment let them try, suggested height of arrogance on Tchalla’s part._

 

_Then he’d learn that Tchalla could not do anything for Bucky. The only thing which could maybe help him was Binarily augmented retro framing._

 

_When he’d learn what B A R F was and seen the video of Tony remembering his parents, he’d started crying there and then._

 

_Clint, Natasha, Sam, Scott and Tchalla had lowered their eyes. Wanda had not even looked in his direction._

_They all knew what had transpired in Siberia._

 

 

_Tchalla had asked Tony to help Bucky._

 

_Tony had sent a message through Virginia that Tchalla can have the B A R F and had also suggested the neuro blockers._

 

_Then Tchalla told him they’d failed in making Bucky an arm too._

_They could not get it right._

 

_Tony sent in the arm with Nick Fury and Maria Hill. Hill had glared at all of them. Fury had slapped Natasha and Clint._

 

_Nick Fury had just smirked at him._

_“Compartmentalization….huh Rogers…”_

 

 

_Steve had felt like a lowlife._

_Clint and Natasha did not leave their rooms for a week._

 

 

_Then Fury came again and told them that they would be doing community service for next seven years. Accords were changed and Thor had brought a horrid news. A mad titan by the name of Thanos will attack earth. He wants to complete the gauntlet and two stones are on earth. The time gem and the mind gem with Dr Strange and Vision._

 

_Steve had felt the earth move under his feet. Tony had warned them. He’d warned them. And what the hell had they all done? Nothing. Just stood there like assholes while Thor assaulted him. Rolled their eyes when he mentioned he had taken the nuke to outerspace._

 

_He had been askin about the fuckin legionnaire. He should’ve stopped Thor. But he didn’t._

 

_Thanos was defeated by Guardians of galaxy, Loki, Thor, Dr Strange and Tony. In the end they were extras like the last two times. Tony had again saved the world._

 

 

_Bucky looked at Steve for a while. Then slowly he caressed his cheek._

_“Those nightmares…they weren’t about the ice…….. Were they Steve in wakanda and in compound?”_

_Steve shook his head and wiped a tear. “No. no.  No they weren’t. They were of me killing Tony then killing myself or going mad.”_

 

_Bucky smiled sadly as he answered Steve. “This is our punishment for hurting that man so much. We have to live with this fact that he will never forgive us. That our love…………………………….. True it may be is unrequited.”_

 

 

Thor heaved a sigh and got up as Bucky finished telling Thor everything. He gestured for Bucky to do the same. He needed time to process what he’d just heard. But he also knew Steve had to be saved.

 

He has to go and ask Loki to help him. But first Barnes has to tell Anthony everything.

 

“We cannot sit here Barnes. You need to tell Anthony the truth. Then I’ll go and find Loki. There has to be another way to wake up the captain.”

 

Bucky smiled sadly as he got up.

“Who are you trying to convince Thor? Steve….Stevie will not wake up. Ever.”

 

Thor averted his eyes and didn’t answer Bucky. He just left the room. Bucky closed his eyes and counted to ten. He has to be the strong one now.

 


	3. Chapter 3

When Thor and Bucky reached the room they saw Sam, Wanda, Natasha and Clint sitting together. Natasha was leaning on her husband.

 

Tony and Virginia were talking quietly to Vision and Rhodes.

 

As soon as they all saw Thor and Bucky they stopped talking.

 

It was Vision who broke the silence.

 

“Thor…what’s the matter?”

Thor was looking uncomfortable.

 

Thor looked at Bucky and Bucky took a deep breath.

“As I said …I am not the only one Steve loves truly.”

 

Silence followed Bucky’s statement. Clint was bristling but didn’t say anything.

 

It was Sam who broke the silence. He addressed Thor.

 

“Can your brother bring back dead people…..I mean Steve did love Peggy Carter…”

 

Bucky was feeling awful but hearing Sam say that drew a laugh out of him.

 

“Sure Wilson. Though I have to warn ya, it won’t work.”

 

Thor was confused.

 

“Who is Carter Peggy?”

 

Tony heaved a sigh as he answered.

“Margaret Carter Sousa. My father’s good friend. She came by a few times when I was a kid with her husband. She and…….Rogers…..had a thing… I think….”

Everyone noticed how Tony had taken Steve’s name.

 

Thor nodded and looked at Bucky.

 

Bucky shook his head.

 

“She ain’t Steve’s love of life. He liked her a lot but he didn’t love her like he loves me. Trust me I know.”

 

Sam smiled this time.

“Then maybe Sharon…Steve did…”

 

Before Sam could finish Bucky snorted. Sam glared at Bucky but didn’t finish the sentence.

 

Tony, Virginia, Rhodes and Vision had zero idea who Sharon was.

 

For that matter neither did Clint, Wanda or Bruce. Clint was looking at Sam as if he’d lost his marbles. He was coming up with all the wrong names judging by Bucky’s reaction.

 

“Sorry Sam. It ain’t Carter 2 either. We already had a big fight about how he kissed her for no fucking reason. Steve thinks of her as a friend. Nothing more.”

 

Sam bristled. “Well then you tell us who this elusive person is that Steve loves as much as you?”

 

Bucky flinched as he heard Sam. Thor who was standing beside him grimaced.

 

Bucky closed his eyes for a minute to brace himself. When he opened them he looked straight at Tony. He was looking at Tony kindly.

 

Tony looked back and raised his eyebrows. “Yes Barnes?”

 

Bucky didn’t know how to say it.

 

He noticed that Virginia, Rhodes and Vision had moved in front of Tony. He flinched again.

 

Vision narrowed his eyes at Bucky.

“What’s the meaning of your stares sergeant Barnes?”

 

Then Bruce, Natasha, Clint, Sam and Wanda noticed Bucky’s gaze was fixed on Tony.

 

The man in question narrowed his eyes at Bucky.

_Why the fuck was Barnes looking at him with that solemn expression?_

 

Clint’s eyes widened as the realization dawned on him. He didn’t even realise as he started laughing and clapping simultaneously.

 

Bucky closed his eyes at Clint’s gesture.

 

Bruce, Natasha, Wanda and Sam were looking at Clint with worry.

Tony looked at Clint and grimaced. Virginia, Rhodes and Vision were warily looking at Clint.

 

Thor had the strangest urge to face palm. But he didn’t.

 

After a while Clint stopped and glared at Bucky. His voice was hard and his words cruel.

 

“You and Rogers are fucked. This is bullshit. Steve tried to murder Tony now you are telling me he actually loves the man… what is wrong with you…do you realise how messed up it is….I can’t. I just…I can’t……….”

 

Clint sat down with his head in his hands. Bruce squeezed his wife’s shoulders as Clint looked he will have a mental breakdown if not tethered. Natasha nodded and went and put an arm around him. He leaned into her and sighed.

 

Pepper was looking at Bucky as if he was an interesting book.

 

Everyone in the room looked where Steve was for all purposes sleeping peacefully.

 

Sam and Wanda were bewildered.

 

Natasha, Bruce and Clint were just looking at Steve.

 

Bucky looked at Tony and he only felt pain. The man looked confused. His eyes were jumping from Steve to Bucky. Vision was shocked while Rhodes and Pepper were now massaging their heads.

 

Bucky remembered his promise to never lie to Tony no matter what, so he took a deep breath and addressed Tony.

 

“I won’t lie to you to….Mr Stark. Clint is right. Steve won’t wake because….he ……he ….loves you too. Just as much as he loves me. Steve loves you Anthony Stark.”

 

Silence followed Bucky’s revelation. Sam and Wanda’s eyes widened. Clint shut his eyes with too much force. Natasha clenched her hands. Bruce massaged his head while Thor again sighed.

 

These people were going into shock with only half-truth.

He wondered what would happen when they’ll learn that Barnes also loves Tony.

 

Virginia closed her eyes. Rhodes was close to tears while Vision looked lost. He was looking at Steve with indescribable emotion.

 

Tony for a minute just looked at Bucky. Then he went to him and when he spoke all the people including Virginia, Rhodes, Vision and Thor flinched. Tony’s voice was devoid of all emotion.

 

“What are you and Rogers playing at Barnes? You think this is a joke? I thought you two…..was that fucker your friend or something...............how could…………………”

 

Tony couldn’t finish the sentence, he looked away from Bucky.

 

Bucky closed his eyes. When he opened them he saw Tony shaking in front of him. His voice was soft as he spoke.

 

“I am not lying Mr. Stark. I’ll tell you everything. I am not asking you to do anything for Steve.” 

 

Bucky told Tony everything minus his love for him. Thor gave Bucky a look but didn’t interrupt the man. It wasn’t his place to question the man. He will tell Tony the truth about himself in time.

 

Virginia looked at Tony and smiled sadly as Bucky finished telling Tony and everyone everything.

 

“Oh Tony.”

 

Wanda had tears in her eyes while Sam, Bruce and Natasha just lowered their eyes.

 

Rhodes and Vision were looking at Steve as if seeing him for the first time.

 

Clint was quiet. He was looking at Tony and Steve sadly. Hell his gaze kept on flickering to Bucky too. It was sadder than it was on Steve or Tony.

 

Bruce and Thor  squeezed their friend’s shoulder.

 

Tony’s eyes were wide. He didn’t know what to think. His electric blue gaze was fixed on Steve.

 

He had always thought of Steve as a friend. They’d gotten off on wrong foot but Tony had thought the man his father thought so highly of had to be a little good. The man who stood up to bullies. A good man.

 

_His father had told him once. His mother and Ana had been kissing his cheek while Jarvis had been preparing sandwiches._

_“Steve Rogers. Great man. He hated bullies…. Always stood up for little guys._

 

_There was a reason he’d figured out that Harley was being bullied. After all he had been bullied in both school and in college. He could make out the signs. Kids disliked him because he was a genius. Even when he tried to make friends, kids turned their noses on him because he was too rich. Billionaire’s son._

_His mother, Ana and Jarvis always used to get teary eyed when he used to tell them. Jarvis had come to school when the bullying had crossed all limits. His mother had been very angry. She and Jarvis had given the principal a severe lashing._

_Howard was absent as usual and when he’d learned he’d just said true friends are hard Tony. They don’t deserve you. Don’t look for them. When you’ll have a friend you’ll realise it._

_His father never talked about it again._

 

_In MIT he met Rhodes and he had never felt the kind of happiness he felt when Rhodey first time flicked him on the head._

 

_“Of course I will protect you Tones. You are my friend.”_

 

_He felt blessed to know he had at least one friend. Then Happy came, then Pepper._

 

_Dum-E, You, Butterfingers and most of all Jarvis. They were his friends. So yeah he had friends now. Vision too._

 

Tony shook himself out of his reverie and looked at Steve lying peacefully on the bed. His thoughts again turned to Rogers.

 

The man who unintentionally became a bully himself.

 

Then Ultron happened and Tony had been angry. Why was Rogers so happy to blame him for everything? He blamed himself enough for everyone. Steve didn't have to be so cruel.

Then the Accords, then Siberia. At that point Tony realized no one respected him, trusted him or cared for him a tiny bit. He severed all ties with them. As far as he was concerned they were just people in a room. All of his ex-team mates.

He’d only ever cared for Virginia romantically.  But they couldn’t work out and he had accepted that. He is happy for her. He likes the guy she talks about these days. The guy is interesting.

 

Rhodey, Virginia, Happy, Bruce and Vision are his best friends. You don't have to be involved with someone romantically to care about them.  

 

He’d never thought of Steve in a romantic  way. Sure Steve was a handsome guy. So was Barnes for that matter.

 

He avoided the two because he did not want to be anywhere near them. It had taken him years to even stand in the same room as them without having an attack. It was hard to forget what had happened.

They’d all been out of it.

But the one traumatised by that video was him. He was the one left alone in Siberia. Hell Steve had next to no reaction. He’d been angry at Steve and Barnes. But with time he just started to let go. He let go of the anger.  He forgave Barnes. Barnes was tortured heinously. He understood what torture did to a human.

 

He forgave them all with time but he knew he will never trust any of them. He was still wary of Steve and his team. That won’t go away easily. And he knew they considered him nothing. Why think of them as friends. He’d paid a big price for making that mistake. They were just work mates.

He cared for his ex team mates and Steve. When Barnes joined them, he started caring for him too. He trusted himself to protect them but he didn’t expect the same from them. He didn’t expect anything from them.

 

Being angry at someone doesn’t mean you want them dead.

 

He’d been horrified when he’d seen Steve’s unconscious form. Hell he would have felt the same if it was Barnes. 

 

He couldn’t stop himself from caring.

 

But he’d never felt anything more than friendship.

Care towards a team mate.

 

And even that had been on his part.

 

Now Barnes is telling him that all this time Steve had been in love with him.

 

Was that love when he’d raised his shield to kill him.

 

Tony looked at Steve for a long time. Steve looked content. As if he was having pleasant dreams. Who knows with the fucking magic if that was exactly what was happening.

 

He looked at Thor and ignored everyone. He needed time to sort out his emotions.

 

“Steve is not in any danger right?”

 

Thor shook his head. “No Anthony, he is fine. He is sleeping.”

Tony nodded then slowly made his way to the door.

 

“I need a minute.”

 

With that Tony went away. No one followed him. Virginia looked at Bucky and shook her head.

 

“You are really telling the truth, aren’t you sergeant Barnes?”

 

Bucky nodded. “Yes. I don’t have any reason to lie.”

Clint who was sitting with Natasha addressed Thor hesitantly. They’d become okay after the battle with Thanos. Clint had lost his horrendous attitude and was redeeming himself everyday.

“Your brother…..can he help Steve?”

Thor grimaced. “ I do not know Barton. I’ll have to ask him. he’d said clearly this was the way. He knows about magic the most. More so than Stephen. I I wont ask Anthony to do this. I wont.”

Clint shook his head. “None of us will. This is cruel to Tony. There has to be another way Thor. Your brother is a god. He has to know another way.”

 

Thor smiled a little at that. “He’ll be happy to hear that. I shall leave in the morning.”

 

The rest nodded and went back to their rooms. Everyone wanted to rest after finding out about Steve's feelings.

 

 Bucky stayed behind and looked at Steve. He went to him and gently caressed his cheek.

 

“You damn punk, always causing drama.”

 

He kissed him on the lips. He knew nothing would happen.

 

Nothing did.

 

Steve did glow for a moment but the white blue light went away after a minute.

 

Bucky smiled sadly and caressed his cheek again. He too then went back to their room.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not a new chapter, it's the second half of second chapter. I was going through this story and I realised the second chapter was too long, so I divided it. I am still working on this story, but I keep getting distracted.


End file.
